Que Me Escuche
by Kiwi6498
Summary: ¿Por qué lloran los adultos? Simplemente porque a veces las palabras no son suficiente. Tradujo por Pineapple.X.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling. La canción 'Hear You Me' pertenece a Jimmy Eat World. Solo lo estoy tomando prestada para la historia.

Esta historia está ambientada tres años después de la graduación de Hermione.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **No voy a mentir, esta historia es un poco triste, pero ha recibido Buenos comentarios. Les aconsejo que escuchen la canción mientras leen la historia, hará todo más emotivo.

También me gustaría agradecer a mi amigo, Matt, quien editó y corrigió la historia.

Y también gracias a la maravillosa Pineapple.X para traducir esto en español!

* * *

><p>Hermione llegó a su casa esa noche, se sentó en la misma silla de todos los días, tomó entre sus dedos una pluma, y mientras la balanceaba de dedo a dedo comenzó a reflexionar sobre su vida. Intentó llevar sus pensamientos al trabajo, pero nada lograba sacar sus ojos de la fotografía que estaba en su escritorio. Había tratado de esconderla, pero eso solo la hacía recordar aún más. Hace tres meses atrás se propuso dejar el pasado como pasado y comenzar a vivir su vida, no debería ser algo difícil, con Voldemort muerto y el mundo mágico en paz, pero aún así olvidar era algo que no estaba en sus planes.<p>

Para Hermione era difícil notar cómo a pesar de los intentos de dominación y destrucción del mundo de Voldemort, ella estaba viviendo la vida de sus sueños, hace cuatro meses atrás le ofrecieron el trabajo perfecto en el ministerio, solo faltaba él. Claro, ambos sabían que con lo complicada que su relación era, uno de los dos no iba a sobrevivir. Ella lo sabía… También Severus, aún así ambos corrieron el riesgo de enamorarse, y ahora estaba enfrentando el peor miedo de su vida; estar sin él.

Mientras más Hermione observaba la fotografía, mas recuerdos inundaban su cabeza y no pudo aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos a empapar sus mejillas. Estaba en su casa, en sus cuatro paredes, ahí podía mostrarse como era en realidad. Cuando estaba en público, era la heroína de guerra perfecta, mantenía su frente en alto, sonreía. El pueblo la veía como la chica perfecta; Orgullosa, fuerte, independiente, lo que ellos no sabían era que todo era una farsa – Una máscara que ocupaba para esconder su inseguridad.

**"So what would you think of me now  
><strong>_Así que, ¿Qué piensas ahora de mí?_

**So lucky, so strong, so proud  
><strong>_Yo, tan afortunado, fuerte y orgulloso._

**I never said thank you for that  
><strong>_Nunca te agradecí por eso_

**Now I'll never have a chance"  
><strong>_Y ahora ya no podré hacerlo_

"_No me importa lo que piensen mis amigos, si no lo aprueban mala suerte" Le respondió Hermione a un sereno Severus Snape "Si a mí no me importa lo que ellos dicen, a ti tampoco te debería importar" Continuó mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

"_Nunca me ha interesado lo que esos cabeza de chorlito piensen de mi" Respondió Severus calmadamente, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de los de la castaña "No importa lo que ellos opinen… Solo me importas tú. No quiero que pierdas tus amigos, sin importar cuánto yo los desprecie, tú los estimas" Terminó mientras la envolvía en un apretado abrazo._

_Hermione le sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos "Si Harry y Ron no pueden aceptar esto, entonces los sobrevaloré"_

"_Aunque actúen como los idiotas e inmaduros que son, tú sabes que siempre me tendrás a mi" Le contestó Severus sinceramente._

"_Sé que no vale de nada decir estas cosas, pero" Severus tomó aire y observó vagamente el atardecer "Después, cuando la guerra acabe… tal vez tú" Hizo una pausa nuevamente, acercándose lentamente a ella._

_Hermione lo miró a los ojos "¿…Tal vez yo…?" Lo incitó a continuar._

"_Sé que no vale la pena hacer promesas antes de tiempo, pero tal vez… a lo mejor, te gustaría casarte conmigo una vez que la guerra haya terminado" Dijo Severus._

"_¿De verdad?" Preguntó Hermione, sus ojos brillaban casi tanto como las estrellas en el cielo._

_El corazón de Severus comenzó a palpitar cada vez más rápido "Si tú quieres"_

"_¡Sí!" Gritó Hermione, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos "Me encantaría casarme contigo" Respondió sinceramente._

_Severus soltó una sonrisa aliviada y con su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de Hermione mientras que con la izquierda se sacaba algo del bolsillo "Creo que vas a tener que usar esto" Respondió con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba el anillo de compromiso. Ante la mirada atenta de su prometida, se arrodilló ante ella y le habló solemnemente "Hermione Granger, ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_La sonrisa que le dio la castaña aclaró cualquier duda "Me encantaría" Respondió mientras él deslizaba el anillo en su dedo._

El recuerdo de esa noche trajo aún mas lágrimas a los ojos de Hermione, sus ojos viajaron a su mano derecha, ahí brillaba el diamante que Severus le había dado. Minutos después del término de la guerra, se cambió el anillo de mano, y a pesar de las quejas de sus amigos y de su familia, lo mantuvo ahí, como un recuerdo de su amor, ella no se lo sacaría. Cuando sus lágrimas ya comenzaron a inundar sus ojos, los cerró y movió la cabeza rápidamente, intentando en vano sacar cualquier pensamiento de Severus de su cabeza.

_Ella se mantuvo frente a él, intentando ignorar sus palabras._

"_Hermione, tienes que prometerme que si no sobrevivo…"_

"_No" Fue lo único que salió de los labios temblorosos de la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza._

"_Por favor, amor, solo escúchame. Si no sobrevivo a la guerra, tienes que prometerme que no desperdiciaras tu vida viviendo de recuerdos. Eres la bruja más inteligente que ha pisado Hogwarts… No desperdicies tu vida viviendo en el pasado" Dijo Severus mientras acariciaba su espalda "Por favor, tu mereces vivir, ya sea conmigo o sin mi"_

"_No puedo" Sollozó "Simplemente no puedo"_

"_Si, si puedes, y debes hacerlo. Te vas a convertir en una mujer excepcional" Le dijo mientras se apretujaba con ella en un abrazo que significaba 'Adiós' "Las posibilidades de que yo no sobreviva son muchas; ambos lo sabemos, trate de alejarme de ti, de hacerte creer que no te amaba, pero eres una cabeza dura" Susurró Severus con una sonrisa triste "Pero necesito que me prometas que…"_

"_No, por favor" Dijo Suavemente "Lo intentaré pero… Necesito que tú me prometas que harás todo lo posible por sobrevivir" Intentó decir, pero sus sollozos se lo impedían. _

_Severus la miró con ojos tristes "Lo prometo"_

Hermione se puso de pie con la intención de acabar con los recuerdos que inundaban su mente, se acercó a su cama y se sentó en ella. Sus ojos vagaron al espacio vacío frente a su cama, antes ahí había una foto de ella y Severus. Con un suspiro acercó su cabeza a la almohada y cerró sus ojos, deseando poder olvidar todo.

Severus no estaría orgulloso de mí, pensó Hermione, mientras rogaba por despertar con la fuerza suficiente para salir adelante, de un momento a otro, se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Incluso sus sueños la atormentaban. Hace semanas que estaba tomando la poción de dormir sin sueños que Madame Pomfrey hacía para ella, aún así los sueños de Severus llegaban a su mente, aun cuando ella hacía todo lo posible por sacarlo de ahí. Algunas veces tenía sueños normales y de un momento a otro él aparecía y solo la observaba y sin importar cuánto ella tratase, nunca lograba estar a su lado, a veces cuando ella se acercaba lo suficiente, él le dedicaba una mirada melancólica y desaparecía. Aunque el sueño más habitual que tenía era de Dumbledore, él se lo llevaba de su lado. Hoy sin embargo no tomó ninguna poción.<p>

_Maldiciones y hechizos llegaban de todos lados, docenas de magos, brujas centauros y gigantes peleaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts con un solo objetivo, hacer que la Guerra acabe. Voldemort estaba de pie en la colina más alta, mirando todo con una sonrisa perversa. Sin Dumbledore ayudando a la luz, él se sentía ganador. Mientras miraba confiadamente como sus mortífagos acababan con los miembros de la orden, no se percató que el trío dorado se estaba acercando a él. _

"_Ah, Harry; me estaba preguntando cuando llegarías a mi lado" Dijo Voldemort confiado "Como tienes fama de no respetar a tus superiores, pensé que me dejarías esperando…"_

_Harry solo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio "¿Superiores…Qué superiores?_

_Voldemort siseó unas palabras mirando a Ron y Hermione. Se volteó a su fiel servidor "Acaba con ellos Severus, No los necesito y estoy seguro que después de esta noche Harry tampoco los necesitará"_

_Severus estaba firme delante de Voldemort, y por primera vez en su vida se sintió culpable._

"_Severus… Asesínalos… Ahora" Ordenó el Lord._

_Severus clavó sus ojos en los de Hermione, la chica solo veía tristeza en los ojos de su amado "Lo siento" Escuchó que una voz le decía en su mente._

_Rápidamente, Severus se volteó y quedo frente a Voldemort, le dio una sonrisa burlesca y arrojó su varita cerca de Harry, que no dudo y la tomó en sus manos. Voldemort lo miró con desprecio y abrió su boca para gritar la maldición asesina al profesor de pociones._

_Solo le tomo segundos al cerebro de Hermione procesar lo que estaba a punto de suceder y se lanzó corriendo a los brazos de su amado, pero fue en vano, la maldición ya le había golpeado el pecho._

"_¡AVADA KEDABRA!" Gritó Voldemort apuntando con su varita el corazón de Severus._

"_¡NO!"Lloró Hermione y se derrumbó al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Snape tocó el suelo._

_En menos de un minuto, Harry tomó la varita de Severus y gritó la maldición asesina, apuntando directamente el pecho de Voldemort, que cayó inmediatamente al piso. Hermione sin embargo, se perdió de todo esto, puesto que su mente estaba concentrada en el cuerpo inerte de Severus Snape. Lo único que ella deseaba en esos momentos era que su amado tuviese pulso._

_"No" Susurró al notar que ya no había esperanza._

**"May angels lead you in."  
><strong>Que los Ángeles te acompañen

"_Severus… no" Logró decir, las lágrimas le hacían imposible hablar "No, por favor, no" Comenzó a sacudirle los hombros "Tú no puedes… yo no… por favor… no te vayas, no todavía" Dijo mientras tomaba la capa del profesor. "No te mueras… Te amo" Lloró como nunca antes._

_"Hermione" La habló Harry, mientras ponía su mano derecho en el hombro de la castaña "Él está muerto"_

_"No…"_

_"Hermione," Continuó tristemente Ron "Snape ya murió… No está acá"_

_Hermione negó con la cabeza._

_"Hermione," Dijo Harry, intentando que razonase. "Por favor, Hermione."_

_"No!" Dijo finalmente, soltándose de Harry y Ron._

**"Hear you me my friends."  
><strong>Oigan lo que digo amigos.

"_Hermione, a Snape no le gustaría que tu actuases así… por favor" Dijo Ron, mientras intentaba hacer que la chica se moviese del lado del hombre._

"_Hermione" Dijo duramente Harry mientras la separaba de Severus "No hay nada que nosotros pudiésemos hecho" Cuando terminó de hablar, tomó a su amiga por los hombros y la fundió en un abrazo._

"_Gracias a él pudimos ganar la Guerra" La intentó confortar Ron._

"_Ron" Lo interrumpió Harry "Conjura algo para que podamos tapar el cuerpo del Profesor Sna…"_

_De un momento a otro, la pesadilla de la batalla final cambió, todo se puso oscuro y Hermione sintió que era abducida a un cuarto negro, no podía distinguir nada… hasta que una figura apareció de la nada y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Otras noches había tenido el mismo sueño, mientras más cerca el cuerpo estaba de ella, el piso se la tragaba, como si fuesen arenas movedizas, y cuando estaba a punto de hundirse completamente en la nada, una mano la tomaba fuertemente y la sacaba de ahí._

"_Promételo" Dijo una voz._

_Hermione levantó sus ojos, que antes estaban fijos en las manos de ese extraño, y encontró unos ojos tristes._

"_Por favor" Le suplicó el hombre mirándola a los ojos._

**"May angels lead you in  
><strong>Que los ángeles te acompañen

**Hear you me my friends  
><strong>Oigan lo que digo, amigos

**On sleepless roads  
><strong>En calles vacías

**The sleepless go  
><strong>Intento verte

**May angels lead you in."  
><strong>Que los Ángeles te acompañen

_Sin poder aguantar la mirada del hombre, Hermione bajó la suya, pero Severus acarició su mejilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos "Te amo" Le dijo suavemente y la besó en los labios._

"_Yo también… mucho" Respondió Hermione, Severus le regaló una sonrisa que sólo alcanzó sus ojos por unos segundos. Su mirada solo decía una cosa 'Adios'_

_De un momento a otro, el piso volvió a tragarse a Hermione, esta vez Severus no estaba ahí para ayudarla y rápidamente se vio fundida en una profunda oscuridad._

"_Severus" Gritó "SEVERUS" Su voz demostraba la desesperación que sentía al verlo desaparecer nuevamente de su lado._

**"So what would you think of me now  
><strong>_Así que, ¿Qué piensas ahora de mí?_

**So lucky, so strong, so proud  
><strong>_Yo, tan afortunado, fuerte y orgulloso._

**I never said thank you for that  
><strong>_Nunca te agradecí por eso_

**Now I'll never have a chance"  
><strong>_Y ahora ya no podré hacerlo_

Cuando ya pensó que no aguantaría mas sin él. Despertó y se abrazó a si misma, intentando reconfortarse.

"Severus" Susurró, sabía que no había sido un sueño ni que lo había imaginado. Él estaba ahí, sintió su presencia.

Su vista viajó por la habitación y su corazón casi exploto de júbilo, al ver en una esquina a un semitransparente Severus Snape. Nunca en su vida la chica se había movido tan rápido como lo hizo para llegar a los brazos de su amado, saltó de la cama y se aferró a él como si fuese su tabla de salvación, lo que más le sorprendió fue notar que él no era solido, era aire, no era Severus.

"Severus" Dijo mas fuerte, feliz.

Él le sonrió débilmente "Hermione"

**"And if you were with me tonight  
><strong>Y si estuvieses conmigo hoy.

**I'd sing to you just one more time"  
><strong>Te cantaría igual que antes, una vez más.

"Oh Dios Mío; Eres tú" Dijo apretándose aún más al semisólido Severus.

El suspiró tristemente, ella no sabía cuánto él deseaba poder quedarse. Pero eso era imposible.

"¿Pero… cómo…?" Susurró Hermione, sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas.

"Dumbledore" Fue lo único que salió de la boca del hombre "Me dejó tener esta oportunidad… para decir… Adiós"

"No" Logró decir Hermione entre sollozos "No es…"

"¿Justo?" Severus sonrió "No… no lo es" Dijo y bajó su mirada y la enfoco en la mujer que amaba, ella estaba afirmándose de su brazo como si eso le costase la vida.

"Hermione" Dijo, aguantando todo el dolor que sentía "Tienes que salir adelante; no puedes seguir viviendo de esta manera – sólo terminarás matándote poco a poco. Tú futuro es algo brillante, por favor no gastes tu vida viviendo en el pasado. No pienses en lo que pudo haber pasado. No te hagas esto. No puedo aguantar verte así…" Le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella.

**"May angels lead you in."  
><strong>Que los ángeles te acompañen.

Antes que él desapareciese, Hermione se acercó corriendo a él y lo tomó de la mano. Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "No puedo imaginar un futuro sin ti" Le confesó y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Severus cerró sus ojos y dejó que Hermione llorase por última vez en su pecho, el pocionista tuvo que aguantar que las lágrimas cayesen al notar que ya nunca más sostendría a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos.

Por lo que le pareció a Severus una eternidad, mantuvo a Hermione en sus brazos, ninguno de los dos hablaba, hasta que la castaña abrió sus ojos y notó que Severus ya no brillaba y que su cuerpo estaba completamente solido.

**"A song for the heart so big  
><strong>Una canción para alguien con el corazón tan grande

**God wouldn't let it live."  
><strong>Que Dios no lo dejó vivir.

"Severus" Hermione susurró y los ojos del chico se abrieron rápidamente, con temor de abrirlos y desaparecer, lo que más le sorprendió fue notar que su cuerpo ya no brillaba y se sentía más liviano.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó sorprendido, se separó un poco de Hermione y contempló su ahora solido y firme cuerpo.

Lentamente se revisó a sí mismo y notó que sus manos ya no traspasaban el cuerpo de Hermione, y que podía sentir el suelo en el que estaba de pie.

Se volteó a mirar a Hermione que estaba observándolo con ojos esperanzados "Estas…"

"Vivo" Respondió por ella una voz que hace años no escuchaba.

Ambos se voltearon a ver al fantasma de Albus Dumbledore, que estaba de pie en una esquina mirando a la pareja con ojos brillantes.

"¿Pero… cómo?" Preguntó Hermione.

Dumbledore le sonrió "Incluso cuando estás muerto, misteriosamente logras pagar a esa persona especial que dio la vida por ti y tus ideales, no pude descansar hasta pagarle a Severus todo lo que hizo por mi"

"¿Qué fue lo que hice por ti?" Pregunto suavemente Severus.

"Severus, muchacho, nunca pude agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí, diste tu vida y eras tan joven… No fue justo, tú salvaste mi vida muchas veces salvado la vida de otros"

"Disfruta esta oportunidad hijo mío, confío en ti" Dijo Dumbledore, y dándoles la última sonrisa desapareció de la habitación.

Severus mantuvo sus ojos en el punto exacto en donde su viejo amigo había desaparecido, luego volvió su vista a Hermione que se lanzó a abrazarlo al igual que al principio. La única diferencia es que las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de la castaña eran de pura felicidad, un sentimiento que hace años no sentía.

"Estoy tan feliz de haberte esperado" Le confesó la chica con sus brazos en el cuello de él antes de besarlo.

"Yo también"


End file.
